


giraffes don't just fall from the sky

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 1





	giraffes don't just fall from the sky

did i just make another email so i could make another account on this website to write actual stuff??

as in real, grammar that doesn't make me hate myself every time i use it, writing?

yes, yes i did

i'm really happy with the address ngl

i'm kind of sad but coraline on repeat is incredibly happy

i want a giraffe tank

i also want to text people but i'm not supposed to text them

i still want to though

coraline's accent is just very satisfying to me

and the "he pulled a loooooooong face" is so cool

ugh that movie is my kryptonite like if anyone ever wants to talk about something important i'm avoiding just say we can talk and watch coraline with watch2gether and that's it i can't say no

i live for that movie

wow i do be exposing myself to the internet like that dam

n

intentional enter

glowing furntiture glowing furniture glowing furniture

is zanzabar a real place

probably not

i cracked my phone camera and now all of my pictures look fuzzy and dreamy it's actually kind of cool

i should shut up lmao


End file.
